That same face
by Shinerendering
Summary: My first fan fiction. Includes Yogscast. The only way forward is to work as a team... but can they really forgive someone who turned their back on ,them? RATED T for bad language. :D
1. found by fire

**That same face**

* * *

Zep's POV

I sat at the back of the classroom, absent-mindedly staring through the window. The teacher droned on about a book we were currently studying. "This is such a waste of time." I  
thought, sighing. I started to slowly turn back to the teacher when something... horrible caught my eye. A face, so terrible it sent a shiver down my spine, formed from the clouds.  
It was the same face I had seen the night my parents died. Thunder rolled and lightening clashed; I saw it a moment to late. There was a loud boom and then... nothing.

* * *

Rythian's POV

I sighed, staring at the note from Zoey. It read, "Thanks 4 blaze rods. Need nether warts now." Typical. I didn't have any left, and now I had to trudge all the way back to the nether this time with  
no help. Teep had gone somewhere - no idea where - and Ravs was back at his pub trying to fix the TV. I opened the alchemical chest and pulled out my red matter Katar. That's when I had a loud  
explosion. "If that's Duncan or Sjin, I swear i'll..." I muttered under my breath as I stepped outside only to be met by a huge crater. The smoke cleared and I saw a boy lying unconsious with a  
strange symbol on his arm...


	2. mixed feelings

_The bell rang just as Zep was dismissed from class. He made my way out of the school and started off, quickly, down the road heading towards his house. The day was cold and stormy; rain falling like a blizzard, so blinding... Zep reached his house and pulled out his key, ready to unlock the door, when he heard a piercing scream coming from inside his house. Zep knew that voice. It was his mum._

**Zep's POV**

I awoke to see a pair of purple eyes staring intently down at me. I yelled in surprise as I started to remember something, something horrible. I pulled myself up into a sitting position and found myself face-to-face with the owner of those purple eyes. He was dressed in black, with a mask that covered the lower part of his face, and his hair was a brown colour. "W-who are you and what the hell am I doing here?" I stuttered, scared out of my wits. "My name's Rythian," He replied," And I have absolutely no idea what you are doing here. I just found you lying outside unconscious, and anyway, who are you?" I told Rythian my name and then asked him where I was. "You are on the Yogscast tekkit server."

Rythian's POV

A few weeks had passed since I had found Zep. I wasn't really sure what to think of him, though Teep seemed to have taken a special liking to him, same with Zoey. The kid could literally remember **nothing **about his past. Except a big explosion which was what brought him here. "Rythian?" Zep asked lingering in the doorway. I turned towards him "Yes?" I said "Do you have any diamonds?"

"Yeah... here." I tossed him a stack without questioning what he needed them for. I turned away and stared out the window. "Thanks." Sighing I drew out my katar and examined it's blade. I knew I should tell Zep about Duncan and Sjin... but that could wait.


	3. Makan and Kaine

**Sorry that the other 2 chapters were so short. This is my first fanfic so... yeah.**

**Zep's POV**

"Right, so all you need to do is go into that conveniently placed mini arena that certainly wasn't there before." Rythian told me.

"Err... May I ask why?" Rythian turned and stared at me. "To test your fighting ability, I need to test your ability before you become my apprentice." I stared back at him confused. _His apprentice... _When did I say anything about becoming his apprentice? Actually, when did Rythian say anything about me becoming his apprentice, maybe he just assumed? I walked into the arena. Rythian pointed at a sword lying in the middle and gestured for me to pick it up. "Ok, are you ready?" He called I nodded. The first waves of monsters were sent in. _Zombies, _I thought_, easy enough. _I raised my sword and swung at the hideous creatures. After the zombies, Rythian then sent in skeletons, spiders and finally creepers. _Simple_! "Last wave." Rythian informed me. I narrowed my eyes, determined, certain the next mobs would be endermen. But when I saw the creature that stood before me, horror filled my heart. It was certainly an ender-something, but not man. It's crooked claws reaching out to attack me. At the last second I rolled to the side. Glancing over at Rythian, I saw him tugging desperately at the door to the arena. It was locked. A sudden invisible force slammed against me turning my vision black. When I could see again I wasn't in the arena but in a small, claustrophobic room where two people sat on ruined chairs talking. "Ah, you managed to bring him here. Well done" One said standing up, he looked to be in his mid-twenties with longish black hair and stormy grey eyes. The other person turned to stare at me, his blue eyes piercingly bright. "Yes, I am amazing. So... Zep, my name is Kaine, and this," he said gesturing towards the other person," is Makan."

"Right," I said, clambering to my feet," And I'm here because...?" Makan sighed, "Let the boring explaining begin." **I am not going to bore you with the conversation so I'll just paraphrase this.** Basically, these two guys were from my homeland, (**Not the same place** **where Zep was at school at the beginning of this story**) and it was in peril. To make things worse, Makan and Kaine had been banished from their bodies, (_weird, right?) and had managed to find their selves a "home" inside my head because apparently I was the one destined to save the world or some crap like that. "_Listen, we will explain more later but right now you are getting attacked by a freaking _ender dragon_. I can help but if you get seriously hurt my soul will explode." Kaine interrupted impatiently. My head was already hurting from the all the explaining. "Umm..." I was really confused. "Great!" Kaine said beaming," let's go!" My vision turned dark again and I was suddenly back in the arena, but this time Kaine was by my side. "What the..." I heard Rythian say. I turned to Kaine, "Lets kick some Ender-butt!" We charged at the dragon. _Hello! I am Makan, your instructor for the day; you should aim for the mouth. Yes, always a good plan. "_Oh God." I thought as I lunged at the dragon's tail, trying to turn its attention away from Kaine, "What is happening to me!?" I took Makan's advice anyway and, as the dragon tried to snap at me, Swiped at its mouth. The dragon roared in pain, rearing back but what I didn't count on was the dragon then charging at me with such speed it was impossible to dodge. "It's over." My mind told me. And it **would** have been over if Kaine hadn't dived in front of me, like an idiot and took the full power of the dragons attack. He collapsed, but at the same time the dragon exploded into dust. The door to the arena unlocked and Rythian ran in. "Zep? Zep! Are you Ok? He asked. I ignored him and knelt down beside my fallen friend, of sorts, maybe fallen host would fit better? I hardly knew him but Kaine had just saved my life. I turned towards Rythian, "He needs medical help." Rythian glanced down at Kaine, probably wandering how the hell he had got there. "Who... What..." I got really angry."NOW!"

**Rythian's POV**

Together, Zep and I carried the wounded person to Blackrock. Me: having no idea who he was or where he had come from. We lay him to rest in a bed and I started cleaning up his wounds. While working, Zep explained who he was. "This is Kaine, and he's sorta in-"He stopped suddenly like he was listening to something. Then he started talking again, "I-I know him from my school. We were like best friends and stuff." It was really obvious he was lying but I sighed and decided to ignore that for now," That doesn't really explain how he just suddenly appear-"Zep cut me off quickly. "It's... probably magic." I sighed again and told Zep to go and lie down.

**Zoey's POV**

I was only just realizing that this was a bad idea when I started to run out of options. "Look, I only want a small part of the forest for my mushrooms."No this is _my_ forest" Martyn replied, stubbornly. "Why don't we just give her some land, this is getting really boring now." Toby said, sighing. Martyn stood up, "I said no, and my word is final!" He stormed off back to his tent. Toby rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath, "I could try speaking to him later, he'll give in eventually." Toby offered. I sighed and rose to my feet, "No, it's fine. Thanks for the offer though. I walked back to Blackrock hold, defeated.

**Toby's POV**

I found Martyn sitting in his tent making the grass around him grow really fast without noticing. "Why are you being so stubborn?" I asked, "It's just a forest." Martyn turned to look at me, "It's not just any forest, my whole life depends on it." I almost laughed, "Your _whole life _depends on this forest? Come on. Even I'm not that gullible." His eyes filled with anger, "I am serious! My life-force has been spread out amongst all the trees in this forest, and trust me, that's not a good thing." The way he said it, so serious and bitter, I had to believe him. It explained his ability with plants and trees etc. "So you think Zoey would destroy the forest. You know she wouldn't do that!" I reasoned with him. "Not on purpose no," He agreed, "But Zoey has a thing for fire. When she gets excited..." I nodded, knowing what he meant. You could never trust Zoey around flammable things. "Why didn't you just tell her why you couldn't give her part of the forest?" He looked at me, sadness filled his eyes and I knew why, knew the reason it had been hard for him to tell even me, because if that information got into the wrong hands...


	4. betrayal

**Yay! I finally got round to publishing this chapter! :D I was looking forward to writing this chapter.**

**Zep's POV**

I was struggling to come to terms with the fact that two people were living inside my head. "So... you're saying that I am meant to save our village?" I asked. "Not our village, you're destined to save our world!" Makan said exasperated. Through all the confusion, something in the back of my mind clicked; "if they know where I'm from then they might know who I really am." I thought desperate to find out about my background. "Yep! We know who you are."Kaine said. I jumped, startled that they could read my mind. "Ok, so who am I?"I waited for an answer but for a few seconds all I heard was muttering, then Kaine said, "You are from the world of Crestel, you lived in the town of Zareib and your name is actually Swift Spirit-" Despite everything I nearly choked with laughter, "Wait, my name is _Swift Spirit_? What sort of stupid name is that!?" "Well... your father was king so obviously he'd give you a stupid name."Makan told me. "True... wait, what!?" At that moment there was a knock on my door and Rythian asked, "Zep? Can I come in? I have something to ask you."

* * *

"So you don't know where that strange symbol on your arm came from?" Rythian asked yet again. "For the last time, no!" I sighed getting annoyed. Rythian scowled at me, obviously not convinced and got up. "By the way, what happened to your friend, Kaine?" He asked suspiciously. I shrugged, "He probably left to try and find a way home." Rythian left and went downstairs. I lay on my bed and was so exhausted that I fell asleep straight away.

Rythian burst into my room as I sat up in bed. "You traitor!" He screamed," I trusted you and you betrayed me for _them!" _He lunged at me before I had time to speak. I rolled out of the way. "Rythian, what-?" I asked, panicking but he ignored me, pulled out his red matter Katar and swung at me. _Run! _Makan yelled in my head. I did so, and legged out of Blackrock. I dived into the water and started swimming for my life.

**Toby's POV**

I awoke in the middle of the night to find Martyn's bed empty. Frowning, I got out of bed and, hearing voices, I headed towards the molehill. But before I had so much as stuck my head outside the tent I noticed fire. Consuming the forest and covering the ground in a thick coat of smoke. "How the hell did I sleep through this!?" I thought. Realizing that very soon the tent would set on fire, I ran inside the molehill... to find Martyn arguing with two men dressed in black suits. "How did you find out?" He spluttered swaying dangerously like he was about to fall over. One of the men in the black suits noticed me; he had longish black hair and grey eyes, "oh these things get about quite easily." He said still staring at me. Martyn followed his gaze and turned around. "Toby?" He asked, looking surprised, but that look soon turned to hatred, "You told them. You betrayed me!" I realized what the men had intended to do too late. Martyn ran at me, his lips pulled back in a snarl. For some reason I didn't think he was about to hug me, so, I had no choice but to turn and run.

I had no idea how long I had been running, but I only stopped when I reached a desert. Desperate for a drink, I surveyed my surroundings, saw nothing of use, and promptly collapsed. I lay there for ages, in direct sunlight with no water. Finally, I forced myself to go and search for water, but when I stood up my vision went blurry and I had to sit back down. "Well, well, well, been running have you?" A voice said from behind me, "Well don't worry, you won't be able to run anymore." I felt a searing pain in the back of my head as I slowly slid into unconsciousness.

**Dun! Dun! DUUUUUN! By the way, there won't be any more of Zep's POV (aww, why?!) Shut up... anyway where was I? Oh yeah, I'm not going to tell you why though. **

**Kaine: Don't worry, it's just cos' he's been really naughty recently**

**Zep: I have not!**

**Me: SHUT UP! We've been over this. No arguing in front of the nice people**

**Kaine: Yes miss.**

**Me: Good; my work here is done. *walks out the door***


	5. a lot happens

**Writing this whilst listening to Area 11. :D This is the life. There is no 1****st**** person in this chapter.**

**At Duncan's Castle**

Duncan had finally finished his new invention; well nearly. There was one more vital piece he needed, now where had he put it? Suddenly an alarm went off. Duncan recognised it as from one of his computers. He swiftly walked over to the computer and examined the screen. "Enemy in the area." The computer read. Duncan frowned. It couldn't have been Rythian or Sjin because their names would have come up, but this person was unknown to the system. A thought came to his mind. _Maybe it's one of __**them**__._ He remembered the boy he had seen with Rythian and Zoey. The computer had gone mad, saying that he was an enemy, actually not the boy himself, just something about him... maybe something from his past? This unidentified person got the same reaction from the computer but worse. Duncan went outside to try and locate the "enemy". At first glance he didn't see anything, but when he looked more carefully he saw a man wearing a black suit speaking into something; Duncan couldn't tell what it was. Taking his sword, Duncan slowly and quietly made his way over to the man, trying not to be seen. As he got closer he heard what the man was saying. "You found him... Yeah, erm- where are you... ok, I'm coming." He laughed evilly, "Soon, we will be victorious!" Duncan lunged at him, taking him in a headlock. "What was that about being victorious?" He snarled. The man spluttered and gasped for air. "Who have you found?" Duncan demanded. In reply, the man turned his head and stared in the direction of the forest...

**Meanwhile...**

Rythian stared angrily into space. He couldn't believe that Zep had betrayed him for Sips and Sjin. "That bastard." He muttered. Just then, Zoey came into the room, grinning. She told Rythian about how great the farm was going without even realizing that he wasn't really listening. "... and then Teep... wait, where's Zep?" she asked. Rythian just shrugged, not wanting to tell Zoey the bad news. "You must know, you said you wanted to speak to him."Zoey pressed. Rythian stared into her eyes, "Zoey... I'm sorry." Zoey stared back, a cold feeling settling inside her. "What?" She asked, dreading the answer. "He- He's a traitor." Rythian replied, barely audible, "Someone told me, said Zep had a message from Sjin telling him that he could stop spying on me now." Rythian looked away, knowing that Zoey would be mad at him, and he was right. "And you believed him!?" She yelled, "That could have been anyone... someone trying to frame him!" She stormed out of the room before Rythian had the chance to reply. Rythian groaned. He'd really messed up.

Zoey kicked over her hard work on the farm as she made her way out of Blackrock. _Rythian always has to be so protective and on edge. I can't believe he sent Zep away_. She wanted to get as far away from Blackrock as she could... as far away from Rythian. After walking for about ten minutes, Zoey started to see Duncan's castle appear over the trees._ I should probably steer clear_. But as she prepared to walk around the outskirts, she saw some commotion going on by Martyn and Toby's forest. It looked like Duncan, Martyn and another man were arguing and it didn't look very pleasant. Having nothing better to do, Zoey ran over to see what was going on. "This man and some other guy came into the forest, burnt it down and said Toby had betrayed me!" Martyn yelled at Duncan. _The forest is on fire?_ Zoey stared at the forest and noticed the smoke. There was no fire; not anymore, but where half the trees were meant to be, stood what remained, black stumps. Duncan noticed Zoey standing there. "Zoey? Why are you here?" He inquired. I didn't answer but instead asked, "What's going on?" Martyn started to say something but the stranger cut him off, "Oh it's you, the friend of that guy we tricked, now we have Zep captured, there's nothing you can do!" Zoey gasped, _so it was him, and it was a trick! Wait did the man just say we?!_ "Why did you say _we_? There's only you and anyway who exactly are you?" The man laughed, "I suppose it doesn't matter if you know who I am anymore. Very well, my name is Blake, and by "we" I mean me and my master... Makan."

**In some strange place, at that same time...**

Kaine struggled against the chains that tied him to the wall. He glanced over at Zep who was struggling to remain conscious. "Stay awake!" Kaine pleaded, "If you faint, I'll die." Zep groaned. His head was bleeding badly and his shoulder had been dislocated. "I'm gonna try and find a way out." Kaine promised his friend. A guard walked into the room to check on the prisoners. He laughed at their weak bodies strapped to the wall. _That heartless son of a bitch. _Kaine noticed the sword hanging at his side. If only there was a way for Kaine to get it... Kaine kicked the guard with his free foot. The guard spun round, drawing his sword. "Do you want to get yourself killed, you bastard!" He screamed and swung out at Kaine who moved to the side as much as he could. The sword came down on the chains which held Kaine to the wall and broke them, "Shit!" The guard said as Kaine fell to the ground landing on his feet. Kaine lunged and grabbed the blade of the sword. He yelped as the steel bit into his flesh but held on. The guard stumbled back and Zep summoned enough energy to kick him in the head. The guard crumpled. Kaine wrenched the sword from his grasp and stabbed him. He promptly ran over to Zep and cut the chains, catching him before he fell. "You ok?" Kaine asked, breathlessly and in pain from the cut on his hand. Zep nodded but he was on the verge of collapsing. Frantically, Kaine searched through the fallen guard's pockets and found a bottle filled with strange blue liquid. Written on the bottle was "Healing potion; only use in emergencies" Well, this was definitely an emergency. He gave the potion to Zep. "Drink it." Kaine ordered. Zep did so and almost instantly the wound on his head started vanishing and his dislocated shoulder snapped into place with a sickening crack. Kaine watched in amazement. "Come on! Let's find a way out of this hellish place!" Zep said and he ran through the open door. Kaine stared after him for a few moments, still in shock and then followed his friend.

**Back at Blackrock**

Rythian pounded the walls angrily. What had he done? Zoey had been gone for nearly six hours now. She probably wasn't coming back. There was hammering on the door. Rythian ignored it. Then Zoey called his name, "Rythian we need to speak! Please answer the door." On hearing Zoey's voice, he jumped up and almost ran to the door. He flung it open and there was Zoey... with Duncan and Martyn. "Oh. What do you want?" He asked coldly. "Rythian, please don't be angry... they want to help!" Zoey pleaded. Rythian was confused, "Help? Help with what?" Perhaps it was about Zep? He sighed, "Come in, you can explain inside." He headed into the lounge, Zoey, Duncan and Martyn followed. "well?" Duncan took a deep breath, "Ok, basically, you were tricked. So was Martyn and the people you were tricked by... well they sort of want to take over the world"


End file.
